Harry Potter and the other girl
by misstree
Summary: this is my first fic. harry falls inlove with a girl, who draco was secretly put on a mission to protect, who is actually volemorts daughter..confused?..thats cause summaries suck...read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one! Just want to tell you that this is my first fan fic. Hope you like it!

Prelude o-k so the story takes place the day before the students of Hogwarts all head back to school. All of the horcurxes were destroyed over the summer with the help of Dumbledor, who is not dead…

**Chapter 1 Draco's promise**

Draco sat at his desk in his dark, gloomy, room, just after he finished packing for his journey back to Hogwarts the next day, and was finishing his essay that was due when he returned to school.

"Stupid stomach." Draco murmured under his breath as his stomach grumbled for the ump-teenth time in the last hour.

_Hmph _he thought _maybe I should just slip out and get some food. Why not? It wouldn't hurt. I'll just slip down to the kitchens…_

"No." he told himself. "I mustn't. Father forbids me to leave my room, so until someone tells me to come out I mustn't leave."

Just then Lucius called up the stairs "Draco, come to my study, we need to talk to you."

_We? _Draco thought as he set down hi quill. _What does he mean by we? Mother is out seeing some old warlocks from work. Who is we?_

"Draco?" his father bellowed.

"c-coming father." Draco replied, still slightly confused and worried about what he had done, or didn't do .

He descended the stairs looking at all of the portraits of him throughout his childhood. Once down the stairs he turned left around the corner of the picture laden hall, and stopped abruptly in front of the study room door.

knock knock

"Come in Draco" said a voice that was icy cold and sent shivers down his spine. Draco thought the voice sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place it.

Slowly Draco opened the big, carved, oak door, holding his blond head high , and walked into the room. The people that were waiting inside for him were his over prided father and none-other than He-who-must-not-be-named in the flesh. (Or as much of him that is still there)

"My Lord" Draco said sinking into a bow. "What's the occasion of your visit?"

Draco, the dark lord has a mission for you" his father stated with no emotion in his voice. "If you do not except it you will suffer the consequences"

"O-k, what would the dark lord like me to do?"

"I have been looking for a person suitable to watch over my daughter, who has transferred to Hogwarts I know it is a bit late to be asking, but I, myself hadn't heard she transferred until yesterday evening.

"Y-you have a daughter? Since when? How old is she? How come I have never heard of her-AAAAHHHH!"

"Shut-up you stupid." Voldemort screeched as he put Draco under the cruciatus curse. "No one knows I have a daughter, not even she knows I am her father."

"But…"

"AND she won't know until the time is right. She is in her last year and is not yet ready to know the truth. Your job is to keep her from finding out and to keep her away from Potter. So do you accept the mission?"

_Not that I have much choice. _"Yes, I accept."

"Do you promise to keep her out of harms way for the time being?"

"I promise" Draco said though he was regretting it the moment the words left his mouth.

"Good." And with that Voldemort dis-apperated out of the Malfoy mansion wit a pop and into the world of the unknown.

"Thank you Draco. Now you may leave." Said his father in an ashamed voice. (Although I think that is his normal voice)

Draco turned to leave when his father grabbed his writs and said to his face "don't mess this up."

"Yes father, I promise to do my best to not mess this up." After he said that his father loosened his grip and Draco walked out of the study and to his room.

in Draco's room

"Shit. What have I done? I just made a promise to my father and to the Dark Lord. That is just as bad as taking an unforgivable vow." Draco let out a sigh as he gracefully fell to his pillow. He turned off his lamp and fell asleep straight away, forgetting about his hunger pains. The rest of the night was uneventful, but Draco's dreams were full of Voldemorts icy voice.

TBC

Please read and review. Remember that this is my first fan fic, and suggestions would be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry I never updated this story. I lost me second chapter, and never felt like rewriting it, until now, so we will see how it goes. I am still not sure if I will finish this story, but it all depends on you, the readers! Also, this isn't beta'd, because I wrote it in an hour and decided to just put it up. If I decide to take the story a lot further, then I will consider getting a beta, so for now, I apologise for mistakes!

NOTE: I own nothing in this story, but the ideas. JK owns everything else.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was walking along platform 9 ¾ to get on the train that would take him to his last year at Hogwarts.

_Sigh_ thought Harry. _I cant believe this is my last year at Hogwarts. My last year full of adventures. My last year at the only place I have ever called hom-_

Harry's thoughts were abruptly cut off when a mane of cinnamon brown bushy hair covered his vision, and was hugged around the waste.

"HARRY! It is so good to see you! How was your summer? Did you eat enough? Are you excited for the year to start? I heard that there would b a new student transferring into our year. I cant wait to meet them. I hope they-"

"Hermione! One question at a time! Yes, I missed you, Summer was..well..how would you describe a summer with the Dursleys. And…did you say we were getting a new student in our year? Isn't it a little late to have someone transfer?"

"well, yes it is late to have a student transfer, but I heard that she was some cousin of Malfoy, and _Malfoys _always get there way" mocked Hermione.

"Great" groaned Harry. "Another Slytherin. I hope she is nothing like Malfoy, I don't think I could live with another one in the school"

"I know what you mean."

*train whistle*

"Come on Harry! We are going to miss the train!!"

Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist, and dragged him on to the train to find a seat.

When on the train, they walked down the isle to find Ron and the rest of the gang. While walking along the train, they came across a blonde girl around there age, whom they had never seen before. Hermione, being the protégé student, offered her hand to the girl.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Hello." Replied the shy girl "My name is Natasha Riddmor. It is very nice to meet you"

"Natasha! What do you think you are doing! Get away from this filth" spat none other that Draco Malfoy. "Come" said Draco venomously, taking Natasha's wrist.

Natasha pulled her wrist out of Draco's grasp. "What do you think you are doing? I am old enough that I don't need a babysitter wherever I go!"

"You don't know what you need! You are making friends with the wrong sort of people. They will-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" cried Natasha "Who put you in charge of me! Do you really think that I will just bend to your every command?"

"You don't want to know" mumbled Draco to himself.

"What was that?" asked Natasha

"Nothing at all" spat draco as he turned on his heal to leave. "You WILL regret not listening to me"

Throughout this whole spectacle, Harry and Hermione looked at each other with open jaws. Neither of them know what to say. They were both thrilled that she was nothing like Draco, but were terrified that she was nothing like Draco. It looked like their year was about to get a whole lot harder.

"umm.." Harry said, not really knowing what to say… "Harry Potter" harry finally said, offering her his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Natasha replied, accepting his hand. "I am sorry you had to witness that. My cousin and I have been like that ever since we met"

"What do you mean 'since we met'?" Questioned Hermione.

"Well, I use to go to Durmstrang, and until a couple days ago I had no idea that Draco was my cousin."

"Your last name isn't Malfoy though" Harry remembered out loud.

"No it isn't, but…well it is hard to explain, but we are cousins."

"Who are your parents?" Questioned Hermione.

"They died when I was young, but my mothers name was Christine Black, and, well, I was never told who my father was" Natasha said with a sad gleam in her eyes.

"Anyway" said Hermione desperate to change the topic after seeing the look in the other girl's eyes. "would you like to sit with us? We were just heading to our seats."

"Sure" she replied with a small smile.

So the three of the headed off to their seats to wait out the rest of the journey to Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

So there you have it. Chapter two! *cheers*

Anyway, I know it's not amazing, but reviews are much appreciated! (Even if it is just to tell me that I need a lot more skill in writing..lol!


End file.
